


Silver (Daenerys Targaryen Imagines)

by vorsummer



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorsummer/pseuds/vorsummer
Summary: One shots of our beloved Queen from prompts or just stuff from my head :)
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Original Female Character(s), Daenerys Targaryen/Reader
Kudos: 21





	1. Always

**Author's Note:**

> from the prompts;  
> "Your eyes are really pretty."  
> "I could kiss you right now." "You're very welcome to do it."

You sat in the corner of the room, fiddling with your knives and sharpening your arrows, eyes never leaving them as you listen in on the Queen and Missandei's conversation. The girl spoke 19 languages, and you agree with the Queen. How can anyone speak 19 languages? You muss over it in your head, deciding to leave it after a moment and shaking your head. If that were you, you'd have read thousands of books without a hassle. You make a note to yourself to ask her to teach you one someday. 

"Are your knives so interesting, Charlie?" You lifted your head at her question, quickly dropping them down again. Daenerys has gotten out of her bath- when did that happen? -standing before you, naked as the day she was born. You could feel your face heating up and you were sure the tip of your ears has gone red. "No, your Grace." You answered simply.

The silver haired Queen couldn't help but smile in amusement. "Do you know it is rude not to make eye contact while making a conversation?" She asked. Dropping your knife, you stood up and your eyes met her violet ones. The purple blending with a little blue around the edges, you decided you gave never seen prettier eyes. "Your eyes are really pretty." Daenerys raised her eyebrow in question. Her lips curled up in a small smile. "Is that so?" You nodded your head, and in a moment your eyes wandered down, but you looked away as soon as it happened and pretended you didn't see anything. She chuckled, turned her head and Missandei came with her robes, helping her slip it on.

The dark skinned girl smiled at you knowingly when she met your eyes, making you squint yours at her. You turned your back to them and picked up your arrows, moving past them to put it by the entrance of the tent. When you were about to get up, suddenly a hand clasped over your mouth and a dagger is held at your throat. Daenerys and Missandei both snapped their heads at your gasp, their eyes widening at the sight. Before the intruder could say anything, you elbowed him on his ribs, your hand quick in disarming him as you kick the back of his knee, and now you were the one holding his own dagger on his neck.

"I mean no harm!" He said with urgency in his tone. You furrowed your eyebrows. You knew that voice. He slowly removed his helmet, showing a familiar face. Daario Naharis. You slowly lower the weapon while looking at Daenerys, while not putting it away. She looked at you before moving her eyes back at the man in front of her. "What do you want?" she asked. He looked at her and smiled. "You." They stared at each other for a minute.

"You were sent here to kill me." He nodded. You snorted, "That didn't work out well." His eyes hardened at your words. "I don't want to." He got up and poured out the content of his bag to the floor. Two heads rolled out of it, his captains. Daenerys' eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Why?" He smiled again, "We had philosophical differences." "Over what?" "Your beauty." You rolled your eyes. 

"You're a strange man." You stated out loud as you walked to stand beside the Queen. "Why would I trust a man who murdered his comrades?" She asked, eyes never moving from the man. He explained how they asked him to kill her, but he did not want to, "They drew their swords, I drew mine," he said. You were a little impressed by his courage, going up against his captains. only a little. There was a pregnant pause in the room before the Queen spoke again. "Will you fight for me?" he nodded, and she steps towards him. "Swear to me."

He kneeled in front of her and swore to her, "My sword is yours, my life is yours, my heart is yours." Your raised your eyebrows at his last statement, you look to your left to find Missandei with the same expression, though she thinks hers lack the jealousy that you have in your eyes.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

The next morning came and you found yourself in a room discussing on how to enter Yunkai and take the city down. Daario explained his plans, but Ser Jorah doesn't seem to trust him. "You have a very suspicious mind. In my experience, only dishonest people think this way." You turned your head at Daario and then looked at Daenerys, then back at him again. "I'm going with you." The Targaryen snapped her head at your direction, not believing her ears. Jorah nodded, "Another sword doesn't hurt, a quick one might be useful." You can't believe he agreed with you. "But," You sighed at that word. "Is it wise for you to leave the Queen?" He questioned.

You paused, before looking at her, "She will have Ser Barristan with her. it will only take a few hours." He, too, widened his eyes in surprise. Everyone who knows you, knows that you never leave Daenerys' side, unless faced with no other choice. But you volunteering is a sight they never thought they'll see. You held the Queen's gaze as if asking permission, though she is reluctant, she knows she can't forbid you from going. She sighed and nodded, before asking Grey Worm of his thoughts and you can only make out some words. He trusts Daario. Daenerys made a decision, "You leave tonight."

Everyone stepped out of the room while you lingered at the back, waiting until it's just you and Daenerys in the room. You didn't miss the slight eye contact between her and Daario and the small curl of her lips. "You like him." Your question sounded more like a statement. She looked at you and turned to face you. "Pardon?" "Daario. You like him." You repeated, a frown setting on your face. She searched your eyes, and you can see a hint of amusement in hers. "Are you jealous?" She asked with a little laugh. Your eyes widened, "What? of course not! Why would I be?" You asked her back. The sight of you panicking in front of her sends another laugh out of her. Calming down, she folded her arms and decided to mess with you. "Oh? Well then, yes, I like him."

She did not expect herself to be pinned to the table behind her, your arms trapping her between them as you leaned yourself towards her. Your noses are almost touching and you can feel each other's breaths as you stared into her eyes. "I could kiss you right now." You whispered to her. She gulped but still managed to answer. "You are very welcome to do it." That made you raise your brow and a smirk formed on your lips, "What happened to you liking Daario Naharis?" Her eyes never left yours, but she can hear the smirk in your question. She didn't answer, instead moving her eyes to your lips briefly and leaned forward, heart beating in her ears.

A moment of confidence surged out of you as you leaned and pecks the corner of her mouth before leaning down and kissing her neck before she could react. A gasp left her but she didn't ask to stop, instead lifting her head as permission. Your hands found her waist as you pulled her closer and she holds onto your arms to steady herself.

It ended as fast as it began, leaving you flustered at the sight of her as she let out a shaky exhale, eyes still closed. "I don't want you to go." She said, her voice hushed as if anyone could hear her words. Your eyes soften at her words and she opened her eyes, violet orbs staring back at you. She let go of your arms and placed her hands on your cheeks, leaning her head forward until it touched yours. "Come back to me."

You smiled as you grip her wrists and turn your head sideways to kiss her palm, "Always."


	2. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought it was the ending, she proved you wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hMm I'm not sure how I feel about this tbh

**Warning** _**: blood, violence** _

_Words : 2912_

You lay under the covers, your body rigid as you stare at the ceiling. The sound of your breathing the only thing accompanying you. You sighed as you thought about the Queen, a frown made its way to your face. The empty space beside you seemed to taunt you away from your sleep. You're laying in her bedchamber without her. You had left Missandei with her, claiming a headache as an excuse to leave the meeting.

She had been so busy, planning attacks all day and night, what with the whole thing with Jon Snow and the dragonglass. You didn't miss the longing gaze he would give Daenerys when she talked, how he would say something funny to make her smile, how he actually succeeded in getting her attention. And all you've done is watch as you stand behind her with Missandei.

An alliance, she had said. You couldn't agree more. He will bend the knee, sooner or later. And you will stand there, watching it happen. After all, he's got the North to offer. And you, you've only got your sword, which can be replaced with any other. You scold yourself to think you could be anything more than just a guard to her. All the sweet promises, the laughter, the playful banter, it all meant nothing in the end.

You let out a shaky exhale, willing yourself not to cry. You knew this would happen. Not because you didn't trust her loyalty to you, but because you don't trust yourself to be enough for her. Your stomach churned at the thought of her with someone else. You wondered if you could handle it, standing beside her as she fell in love with another man. if you couldn't, what would you do? Leave her Queen's guard? You wouldn't do that for the life of you. You'd sworn to protect her, and you would do so until your last breath.

The screech of the door snapped you out of your thoughts and you quickly close your eyes to fake sleeping. It closes a moment later, and you heard footsteps and shuffling around the room. What you didn't expect was for a dead weight to sit on your chest and a hand wrapped around your throat. Your eyes snapped open to see an unfamiliar set of eyes, the person wore a dark cloak and had a cloth covering his mouth.

You gripped at his hand as you gasped for breath, making a weak attempt to scream but nothing came out of your mouth. Your other hand reached under your pillow, feeling around until wrapping around something cold, you took the knife out and sliced the man's cheek, using his moment of distraction to push him off of you. You quickly got up and reached for your sword. You turned around to receive a punch to the face, but you recovered quickly and swing your sword which he ducked easily. You could feel the blood in your mouth as you stared at him.

'What is he doing here? is there an ambush? Why is someone trying to kill me?' You thought to yourself. He pulled out his own sword, but his movements were sloppy and you disarmed him in no time. He fought hard for someone at a disadvantage, You kicked him as hard as your small body can, making him fall to the bed and you held the tip of your sword to his neck.

You slowly reached over to his face, wanting to see who it was. But before you could pull the cloth off, you felt a hot searing pain in your abdomen and you gasped. You looked down to see a knife lodged into your stomach- your knife. When did he even get a hold of it? He pushed you and you staggered back, he twisted the knife and pulled it out and a scream ripped out of your chest. He looked satisfied and turned away, but he walked so slow to the direction of the door and you make a quick swipe of your sword as his head fell to the floor in a thud.

You took a breath, and it hurts. You can't believe this happened. How could you let him get a hold on your knife? How could you not see it? Why did you not see it? You pressed your palm to the wound, looking down, you saw your night gown stained red from splattered blood, but mostly from your blood. How are you supposed to protect the Queen if you can't even protect yourself? You gasped. 'Daenerys!' Where is she? Is she even safe?

Forgetting your stab wound, you gripped your sword harder and make for the door, limping as fast as you can. Your mind had gone fuzzy, you don't know where you were going. Your feet carried you through the stone walls, chest twisting in panic and worry. You arrived at the small council room to find Daenerys, stood around the small table with Tyrion, Jon Snow and Ser Davos. You paid them no mind and you walked to the silver haired woman and hugged her.

"You're alright." You whispered, relieved to find her unharmed. She wrapped her own arms around your shoulders, "Of course I'm alright. What's going on?" Her face filled with worry at your lack of response, however Tyrion spoke before she could say anything. "Charlotte." His voice was filled with concern, which increased her panic when you didn't answer, head still on her shoulder. "Are you bleeding?" Daenerys snapped her head to her hand, to find him looking at the woman in front of her with wide eyes.

She pushed you away and looked at you for the first time since you burst into the room, to find your gown red and dripping with blood. She gasped as you fell towards her, unable to hold yourself up any longer. Jon rushed forward as he helped her and picked you up in his arms. "Take her to my chamber."

They all rushed forward after they sent Ser Davos to retrieve a healer. They halt their steps as they looked at the mess in her room, blood on the floor along with a head detached from the body. Seeing it not fit to be used, Missandei quickly said, "Get her to mine." and the group moved again. Daenerys' heart beats loudly, fear gripping her chest at the thought of losing you. How did a man managed to sneak into her bedroom and attempt to kill you? Were they sent for her? _it's all my fault_.

•°•°•°•

Daenerys sat in a chair beside your bed, her hand gripping yours tightly as she watched your chest move with every breath you take. She had been unable to sleep, too scared that if she closed her eyes, you would somehow stop breathing and she can't lose you. It had been two days since you almost died, you broke your fever a few hours ago but they were still unsure if you'd wake up. Your hands are cold, a contrast to the warmth she always felt whenever she holds your hand.

 _"Come back to me_." was the words she kept saying over and over again, hoping you'd hear and actually come back to her. In her time she spent at your side her heart broke. She thought of your planned dinners she cancelled, she thought of the days she went by without so much as simple 'hello's, she thought of the disapproving looks Missandei would send her way as she made yet another excuse to your attempts to spend time with her.

She regrets it all. She regrets not spending time with you more, she regrets cancelling the dinners, she regrets not meeting your eye as she gave you orders. But most of all she misses you. She misses your smile, your silly jokes, your laugh, your endless teasing. She misses the feeling of your warm body against hers, arms wrapped around her as she laid on your bare shoulder. She misses you so much it hurts her.

•°•°•°•

Daenerys left to deal with the Lannister soldiers a few days after the incident. It didn't take long, but in this short period of time you awoke. Missandei was on your bedside, eyes droopy as she tried not to fall asleep. You closed your eyes as your brain replayed the events that resulted you being in this bed. You stared at the ceiling as you brought your hand up to feel the bandages on your abdomen. It hurts, but not as much now.

"Oh! You're awake!" The curly haired girl exclaimed in happiness, her smile brighter than any other you have seen she had, and you smiled in amusement as she took your hand in hers excitedly. "And you're happy." She laughed at your words. "Of course I am," Her smile dropped, making yours did as well. "You've been asleep for three days." Your eyes widened at that. It felt like only a night's sleep, and you're still tired right now.

You exhaled, bringing back your smile, "Well I'm awake now." She gave you a tight lipped smile. "Oh. The Queen went to deal with something. She'll be back soon." You nodded in understanding. Feeling like the room suffocated you, you decided to take a walk outside. So you tried to sat up, but the pain came back and you winced. "What are you doing? You need to rest." The girl tried to reason with you, although you both know she can't hold you.

Turning to face her you plead with her, "Help me up? I want to take a walk." She glared at you, (as hard a glare as she could manage) but eventually retaliates and helped you.

Stepping outside, you took a deep breath and chuckled. "I missed fresh air." You took some steps hurriedly, Missandei trying to catch up with you and making sure you don't fall. In a distance, you could see Jon Snow standing near the edge of the cliff, staring off in a distance. You turned to the girl on your right and told her to go back inside. She frowned, face full of worry and concern. "Go, I'll be fine I promise." Sighing, she slumped in defeat and made her way back inside. How much she cared for you will forever amuse you.

You walked to him, as quiet as you can and as slow as ever. Minding your wound, you sighed when you reach him. Turning over you saw he's still looking off to the sea. You leaned yourself towards him and whispered, "What're you looking at?" He jumped and you laughed. He doesn't seem happy, though you doubt he ever seemed it at all. He took in your appearance, leaning your body on one leg and hand over your bandage. "Where'd you come from?" You raised your brows. "..Inside?" He sighed, irritated. Oh dear, you love seeing him so annoyed at little things.

"You don't know me," You started, and he looked at you in confusion. "but you helped me, why?" His brows furrowed at your question. "I didn't help you, I only carried you to the healers." He told you. You fold your arms, "Still." You knew he could've just stood on the side. He looked even more pissed off now. Did you say something wrong? "You were bleeding out. I had to." You scoffed at that, an honorable man at its finest. "Thanks." You whispered, and if he had not been so focused to be pissed at you, he wouldn't have heard it. He gave you a small smile, not really knowing how to react.

A familiar cry rang out and you looked to the sky, seeing Drogon flying towards you. He landed not so far away from you, and you saw a whisk of silver hair before the dragon was in front of you, roaring with all his might. You didn't flinch once, Jon took a step back in caution. You extended your hand towards him and he stopped, slowly inching closer before rubbing his head on your palm. He let out a noise of content and you chuckled, "Shh, calm down now." You saw Daenerys step down from the corner of your eyes, snd Drogon gave one last nudge at your body before taking off, leaving the three of you alone.

Pulling your gaze from the dragon, you turned to take a look at your Queen. She looks fine, you thought in relieve. She speed walk to you, putting her arms around you and hugging you tight, a sob left her mouth as she buried her face on the crook of your neck. You soothed her and hugged her back as tight. "I thought I lost you." She whispered lowly, you barely hear her. You frowned at her words, surely she wouldn't care that much if you died, would she? _Well you are lovers, or was? She could replace you easily though, couldn't she?_ Thoughts invaded your mind but you shook them away. You shook your head mentally, of course she would care. She cared about everyone, she worries about everyone, you're no-

You made a sound of surprise at the feeling of her lips on yours, your eyes closed before melting into the kiss, heart beating on your chest. You pulled back as the need for air arise, your chest moving up and down rapidly at her action. A light blush adorned her cheek as she stared at you lovingly. You snapped your head behind you, forgetting the man standing there awkwardly, the tip of his ears going red.

Daenerys laughed at him, turning her head back to you she gave you a chaste kiss before turning to look at the flying dragons. "Beautiful, aren't they?"

"Yes."  
"Not the word I was thinking of."  
You and Jon said at the same time, and you glared at him. He tried to collect himself, "Gorgeous beasts." You glared harder at him, not a good choice of words, man. Daenerys sighed beside you, "They're not beasts to me." You smirked, oh you've heard this a million times. "They're your children, I know." You said in a playful tone before she could, and Jon stiffened at your playful exchange with the Queen, concerned at what her reaction would be. All she did was hit you lightly on the arm and laughed, shaking her head at your teasing.

"Can we go inside? I'm getting kinda tired." Her eyes hardened at your request, eyes wandering to your hand which is still holding your stomach. "What are you even doing up? You should be resting." She scolded you as she supports your body as you walked, turning your head back, you raise your brow in question at Jon, asking if he's coming. He shook his head and took off in another direction.

"Well I woke up, and my Queen wasn't there. So I went out in hopes of finding her and I did." You gave her a grin. She smiled back at you, but it was shortlived as she went on another lecture about how you could've stayed in bed and have someone fetch her for you. Ignoring her, you thought back to the event five days ago. Cutting her off, you asked, "The man. Who was he?" She stopped at your question and sighed.

"We don't know. But we believed he was sent by the Lannisters. Tyrion said it could be," You hold her hands in yours, trying to give her comfort. "He was there for me." She whispered to herself. You shook your head and gripped her hands tighter. "It's not your fault," You let go of her hand and caressed her cheek, Daenerys leaned into it as she closed her eyes. "I don't know what I'd do if it was you there."

That doesn't seem to ease her guilt, so you pulled her in for another hug. She wrapped her arms around your waist as yours went to her back and hair, gently patting her head. She rests her head on your shoulder and you put a kiss on her hair. "I'm okay now, you're okay." She sniffed before lifting her head. "I'm glad you're back." You leaned in to kiss her but she stopped you, pulling away from your embrace to pull you into your room.

"You need to rest," She tucked you in, "I'll have someone bring in food and water." You furrowed your eyebrows as she stood up, but you got hold of her wrist before pulling her back, causing her to fall on top of you. A squeal of surprise left her, and you laughed at the sound. Calming down, you looked up to find her staring down at you with a smile on her lips. You decided that that was the most beautiful sight you'll ever see, her smile. and you were the cause of it. Your heart swell in happiness at the thought. _oh she's going to be the death of you._

"Come lay with me." She raised her eyebrow and a smirk appeared. You huff a laugh at her antics. "Not for that reason," A small pout made it's way to her lips, but she got under the covers nonetheless. Without sharing another word, the two of you curled up against each other, silence enveloping the room as you all but fell asleep after one minute. Daenerys decided that she would do her best not to leave you alone, ever again.


	3. I'm no witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a secret, and it's about time for Daenerys to find out.

_**Notes :** _ _I use the name Charlotte_ _Baela_ _as the reader's name so um- it's only mentioned once though_

"I'm sorry, who..?" Daenerys eyes the woman before her who stood with her back straight, black clothing from head to toe, black shiny hair braided back and a mask covering her nose and mouth. Her hazel eyes stared at Daenerys, like she's trying to discover her whole life just by a simple gaze and Daenerys shifted slightly, feeling uncomfortable and unsure of what to do. She doesn't have a good feeling about this woman.

Jorah stepped forward and answered, "Charlotte, my Queen." The woman blinked and seemed to be recomposing herself, "Your Grace," She bowed, keeping her eyes down this time. "She's a healer," continued Jorah, "She healed women and children on her way here, for free." Daenerys' eyes widened slightly at that. "Charlotte.. sounds like a noble name?" Her statement sounded more like a question, looking at her advisor. "Baela. One of the great houses in the North, your Grace." You spoke for the second time, and Daenerys wondered at the lack of pride in your statement.

You bowed when the Queen says nothing, taking a turn and left abruptly. "Going back to the med tent, I suppose." Jorah stepped to where the woman stood and looked at Daenerys who were still looking at your retreating back. She was curious. She wanted to know your purpose, and when she saw your eyes.. it seemed like they were igniting fire.

•°•°•°•

Daenerys made sure to befriend you, and although you were more reluctant than anything else, you caved after some time and allowed yourself of her company. You found it weird that the Queen herself wanted to see you, and even more when you started seeking her eyes in a crowd, exchanging soft smiles when they met.

She asked for your company tonight, which is rare since she seemed to only ever have time in the late afternoon, but you went nonetheless. only for you to walk in on her bathing, almost running back to where you came from if not for her calling out your name. You can't help but notice the steaming hot water as you walk towards her. She looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was up in a messy braid, her skin wet from the bath and she seemed proud at the reaction she got out of you.

"Help me wash my hair for me?" Her soft voice broke you out of your stare, quickly nodding and moved to her back. Carefully undoing her braids, you asked, "What did you call me for, your Grace?" You released her hair to dip your hand to the water and wash them slowly, making sure to be as gentle as possible. Daenerys thought of why you didn't flinch from the hot water, she felt you continued washing her hair like nothing had happened. "I simply wanted your company," She teased, "am I bothering you?"

You shook your head, then quickly answered after you realized she couldn't see you. "No! You never bother me, your Grace." You took several breaths to calm yourself, trying to still your shaking hands. The thing is, you do have somewhere else to be. She never asked for you at night, so you usually sneaked off somewhere far enough that no one can see you to release some tension. Seemed you won't be doing any of that today.

"And how many times," She began suddenly, "do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" She sighed to herself. You smiled, "Calling you anything but would be disrespectful, my Queen." This has been your discussion more than once, her thinking it's too formal for her friend to call her by title. Daenerys shook her head and chuckled silently before murmuring, "I knew you'd say that."

"And.. we're done!" You took your time washing her hair, speaking of little matters with Daenerys. You asked her how her day was, and you told her about that one kid who broke his arm trying to do a cartwheel. The water had long gone cold as you conversed. Getting up, you looked at the bed to find clothes ready for her and took it as she walked out of the bath. You walked behind her and tried not to brush your fingers against her skin, never taking your eyes off her back.

She turned and took a step towards you, violet eyes searching yours, "We're friends, aren't we?" You didn't hesitate to nod and she took another step, leaving no space between the two of you. "That means you can tell me everything. Don't you trust me?" Her question caught you off guard and you stilled. Did she know something? Is this a ploy for you to confess? Or is she merely saying it? She kept moving forward and you stepped backwards until the back of your knees hit her bed and you fell backwards, Daenerys following and trapping you. Her still wet hair framed around your face, shielding you from the outside world as you took a deep breath.

Her violet eyes stared deep into your golden ones as she climbed on top of you, thighs locking yours between them. She leaned down, brushing her lips against yours and she inhaled as she closed her eyes. Your heart beats loudly in your chest you were sure she could hear them, your hands moving to her waist but stilled, not sure of what to do. She pulled away and you opened your eyes and met hers, the room felt so hot all of a sudden. "There's fire in your eyes." Daenerys spoke, saying her thoughts the very first time she met you. She was right, your hazel eyes had turned golden, they shone like fire right now.

You gasped and flipped her over, quickly standing and brushed over your clothes even though there weren't any wrinkles. You collected yourself, willing your eyes to turn back to it's normal colour. Daenerys frowned at your reaction, and widened her eyes when she saw your normal hazel eyes. How did it change? _Something is not right_ , she thought. "You- you should rest, Your Grace. I'm sorry i- I'll take my leave now. Goodnight, your Grace." You cursed yourself mentally and left, more like ran out of her room to head for your usual spot.

Daenerys got up and followed you out, stopping when she saw Grey Worm. "Follow her." He simply nodded before setting off to your direction, making sure he's far away not to be seen. Daenerys sighed and went back inside, hoping you're not doing anything bad, though her heart worries that she'll be proven wrong.

•°•°•°•

You ran quickly to the stables, got on your horse and moved towards the forest to a clearing. It's far enough that people can't see you but close enough to get there in case of emergency. You felt your blood rushing through your ears as they turned to a ring, willing your horse to run faster. You failed to notice another set of steps behind you, too focused on keeping the fire inside.

When you arrived, you got off and set your horse home on its own, knowing you'll need a walk to calm you down afterwards. You walked to your spot, just near a river, surrounded by trees and you found a rock. Taking off your clothes, you put them there, took a deep breath, jumped into the river and there, you released your power.

•°•°•°•

Grey Worm averted his eyes when he saw you taking off your shirt, and he wonders why the Queen had asked him to follow you. This is an invasion of privacy. He was surprised at the splash of water, eyes going back to where you were but you are nowhere to be found. He ran forward and stopped by the river, _'you couldn't have drowned, could you?'_

His confusion increased when a bright orange light formed inside the river, slowly but surely covering the entire river in a glow. It looked like fire, but how can a fire formed underwater? Did you do this? It went on for several minutes while the glow pulsed, and he staggered back when your head emerged from below, eyes glowing bright. You startled at his presence, pulling your power back and the fire retreated to your form. _shit._

His eyes widened and he panics before running back towards the castle, and you presume Daenerys. Did she ask him to follow you? Perhaps she didn't trust you, after all. and she asks for your trust? What kind of- you cut yourself off and you got up, quickly drying yourself with your heat and putting on your clothes as fast as possible. Grey Worm is going to tell Daenerys, and you can't do anything to stop that. All you have to do now is go back and wait. Remembering that you set your horse home and that you had to walk to the castle you sighed. You regret that now.

You walked slowly, hoping to prolong finding out her reaction. Would she be mad? That you didn't tell her? Would she think you're a witch and sent you away? Would she lock you up? You thought back to the kiss you shared, she must've already known somehow. Was the kiss only a ploy to get to you? or was it to see your reaction? Did she know your eyes were that colour before? You couldn't really control or know when they change colour, so maybe she'd seen them before? You wondered what you would tell her if she asks the truth. Would you tell her? Would that be wise? You wanted to bang your head to a tree as you ask yourself questions after questions.

•°•°•°•

You walked into your chamber with seemingly no problem at all, which is suspicious and you began to worry. But before you could do anything, you found a figure sitting on your bed. Daenerys sat with her back to you, her braids were back and she's wearing normal clothes now instead of a bathrobe. You walked slowly, never taking your eyes off of her and sat at the other end of the bed, your back now facing hers.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" She asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Tell you what?" She sighed and you can feel anger radiating off her. "You lied to me." You frowned, "I did no such thing." You heard a shuffle behind you, but you were too scared to look. "You said you were a healer." You nodded, "That's because I am." You felt a presence behind you before she moved again, this time settling beside you.

"You were born into it," Daenerys said. You turned your head slightly but kept your eyes down. How did she know that? "I read in a book that your family were healers. It is known, did you know that?" You shake your head no and looked at her. Her eyes were soft as they hold no malice, but the anger was still present, if only a little.

"I'm no witch," You began. Daenerys visibly relaxed, even though that's what witched would say, she couldn't bear to not believe you. "I was born with it. When my mother gave birth to me, it is said that the underworld was on fire, the snow in the North melt within a night," you wrung your hands together, trying to keep them from shaking. "I was taught to be a healer. But sooner or later my.. power, they showed up and," You took a deep breath. "People were killed. Sick people, healthy ones too. I killed a lot trying to control it. I burned huts down, even my own home. My father was unhappy, and he planned to burn me alive." You sighed as you felt a hand over yours. Daenerys holds your hand in hers, squeezing gently to provide comfort.

"I didn't burn in the fire. But the ropes did, as did my clothes, so I set everything on fire and ran. I burned everyone that got in my way." You met Daenerys' eyes and expected to find disgust, hatred or disbelief, but instead you found one of understanding. Daenerys' heart broke at your past, and the fact of having to deal with them alone made her sick.

She let go of your hand only to pull you in an embrace, and you finally let yourself break. You sobbed for what felt like hours as she sushed you, whispering sweet nothings to your ears. You brought your hand up to wipe your tears but she beat you to it. Her fingers were soft against your skin, and you gulped at the sight of her damned violet eyes.

"I'm no witch," You repeated. She nodded but still you continued, "I follow no Gods or sacrifice any lives, I don't use dark magic to heal people, nor do I use them to kill. I don't know why I was born this way." Your voice broke at the end of your sentence and Daenerys' heart broke at the sound. She has yet to say anything throughout your explanation except for nods and comforts.

"I trust you," she said. You searched her eyes, looking for signs of deceit but found none. Your heart soared at the confession, and your tears fall once more. "Thank you." You whispered, and she nodded. She leaned in and kissed you, this time you kissed back quickly. The kiss was slow, as if you wanted to savour this very moment, but not less passionate. She rested her head on your shoulder and you can see a smile on her face, a pale blush adorning her cheeks. She's literally sat on your lap, but neither bothered to move as it was a nice feeling, to be close to each other.

Daenerys took your hand and her fingers traced your palm, "Show me." You hesitated, not sure if it would be safe. "You'd never hurt me." She lifted her head to give your lips a peck and sends you a reassuring smile. You opened your hand on her thigh, and you will the heat to rush to your hand, a small fire emerged above your palm. Her eyes widened at the sight and she grinned in amazement, her hand coming to touch it. She felt it pass through her finger but caused no injury and you smiled in excitement, _she's safe. you're safe_. "It's fascinating." You hummed and closed your eyes, basking in the feeling of her hand in yours, another one around your waist.

"This way you could meet the dragons safely!" She exclaimed, excited for you to meet her children. You chuckled, "as long as they don't eat me alive just because I can't burn." She laughed, "They only eat cooked or half cooked meat." You feigned sighing in relief. "Looks like they won't be eating dinner from me." Daenerys pounced on you in a second, making you fall backwards and her on top of you. _why does this keep happening?_ "Let me have the dinner for myself then." You shuddered at her words and she smirked. Your toes curled as she meets your lips for the third time that night.

**_More Notes_ ** _: in my head there was supposed to be a fight but this came out instead lol um- anyways. Thanks for reading!_


	4. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You went to battle without her knowing, and you dread for the outcome of it.
> 
> Winged!Reader / Maleficent AU(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what i was going for in this and I kinda rushed the ending oops

You felt the winds on your face, your wings softly brushing against the clouds. You flew with ease in the sky, a place where you feel free. No towering castles or humans near enough to touch or see you. Your golden wings spread wide, almost thrice the length of your arms.

A loud roar came from behind you and you sidetracked, your head turning to see Viserion flying towards you. A grin made it's way to your face and you twirl, signaling to the dragon that you wanted to play. You fold your wings and dipped down, the clouds cleared and you could see the lake below. You let out a laugh at the feeling of freefalling, unfolding your wings right before you touch the water as you saw Viserion doing the same thing, letting out a noise of happiness.

The two of you played around, him occasionally blowing fire and you flew through them. Some might see it as dangerous, but you've done it for so long since you could play with them. You didn't remember how long you've flown, however the sun is now up in the sky and you're feeling hungry. Which would mean that the dragon is too. Before you could turn around and fly back to the castle though, another familiar roar turned up and a head nudged you from behind, making you lose balance but you quickly recovered.

"Hey!" You exclaimed in fake annoyance at the biggest dragon, Drogon, who looked amused and would be laughing right now if he could. Your eyes light up at the sight of his rider, who was still laughing at you. You flew to her side and kissed her cheek in greeting, before you retracted your wings and did the same trick you did with Viserion. With no hesitance, Drogon took after you and you could hear Daenerys groaning as she gripped her dragon for dear life.

Stretching your legs, you landed slowly at the side of the lake, feeling the ground shake slightly as Drogon landed behind you. "Well that was fun." You said as Daenerys climbed down her dragon, huffing at your teasing. She said nothing as she walked to you, yanking your clothes and pressed her lips against yours.

You pulled away breathless, "What's that for?" She wrapped her arms around you and you hugged her back, circling your wings around you. "I missed you." You let out a soft laugh. "Darling, you saw me this morning." She grumbled, "That's a long time ago." You sighed, helpless. "I'm sorry. You know I couldn't stay long, people are uncomfortable." Swinging her back and forth, you relished the feeling of having her in your arms. "They gotta get used to you, stay with me, they won't say a thing." She assured you, eyes hardening. "We'll see, my love." She slumped, knowing that this discussion is no longer.

"Let's go back? I'm starving." You told her, the playfulness coming back. You folded your wings on your back, to see Drogon nowhere to be found. You frowned, "Um.. where's Drogon?" Daenerys snapped her head to where the dragon was to find him gone, her eyes widened at the realization of the upcoming event. You grinned at her when she turned back to face you, face set in defeat, knowing her refusal would be pointless.

You spread your wings before charging at her, picked her up and flew upwards, letting her adjust and clinging herself to you like a koala. Tightening your arms around her, you flew faster, doing some twirls and sharp turns and you laughed as Daenerys hit your shoulder before tightening her grip on you. Even though she flew on her dragons regularly, she isn't fond of flying with you. She claimed it as 'unsafe', and though she knew you'd never drop her, you must admit it is a weird feeling dangling from someone in the sky.

You tried carrying her on your back, but you landed only a few moments later because it was getting hard to breathe as she had a death grip on your neck, plus you couldn't make sure she won't fall. You'd always tease her about how terrified she was and she'd always blush and grumble about it.

Arriving to Dragonstone, you flew to the castle with ease, circling around a few times before landing to see Grey Worm and Missandei standing at the gates, seemingly waiting for their Queen to return. What they didn't expect was for her to be latched onto you, no dragons in sight. She still had her head on your shoulder as your feet touched the ground, not detaching herself even a few seconds later. You smiled nervously at the translator and the Unsullied, tapping Daenerys on her shoulder.

"My love, we're here." She reluctantly let go of you, a small smile on her lips. Your eyes widened when she kissed you, on the lips, in front of your friends. You blushed, motioning your head to your audience when she pulled away. Daenerys only shrugged and then walked towards them, turning back when she realized you're not following. She raised her eyebrows, "You're not coming?" She asked, offering her hand out to you. You moved your eyes to the building, then to the guards who pay you no mind and you gulped. 'Maybe this wouldn't be too bad', you thought. You took a deep breath, walked towards the Queen and accepted her hand, smiling as her eyes light up at your decision.

•°•°•°•

You walked behind Daenerys and Tyrion as they argued of wether she should go beyond the wall. Daenerys had made up her mind and you doubt the small man could change her mind. "I'm going with you." "No." You frowned and went to argue but were cut off. "If you die, we're all lost," Tyrion said. "Everyone, everything." Your heart squeezed at the possibility. "You told me to do nothing before and I listened to you," You now wish he had the power to stop her. "I'm not doing nothing again." Not even sparing you a second glance, she climbed on Drogon and set flight to save- whoever it was. All you know is that she's being incredibly stupid.

As you watched them fly into the distance, you decided. "She's not dying today." You said to Tyrion, though it's more of a reassurance to yourself. You stretched your wings and jumped off the cliff, only to emerge seconds later and follow after Daenerys. You pay no mind as Tyrion shouted your name, never taking your eyes off the dragons ahead of you.

•°•°•°•

 _fuck, it's cold._ You regret not thinking ahead and wear anything warmer, but when you arrived, flames were set everywhere you forgot about it. You saw Daenerys with Drogon in the middle, trying to get everyone on the dragon to escape. From the distance you saw Jon Snow away from the group, fighting the dead as the rest climbed onto Drogon. Shifting your eyes, you saw a blue man, most likely to be the leader, gripping a long spear and you panicked, flying faster and predicting where he would throw it. Seeing his eyes fixed on Viserion, your heart skipped and you will yourself to fly faster.

You caught his eye and you sighed in relief, signaling for him to move as you saw the spear surged through the air. _gotta move faster_. You flew to his side and kicked his wings. Getting what you're asking of him, he folded his wings and flew down, away from the upcoming spear. A sharp pain surged through your arm as the spear sliced your skin, you caught it and threw it upwards, watching Rhaegal catching it on fire. You flew after Viserion, feeling Daenerys' eyes on your back. Oh, you're in for a lecture.

The leader picked up another spear and this time went for Drogon who's still on the ground, waiting for Jon Snow. You groaned internally. That man will be the death of you all. You flew towards Drogon, ignoring their eyes on you as you called for him to go. You watched as Jon fell into the water, and that was the last call for Daenerys to leave. She caught your eyes and she glared at you, you only smiled before storming into the water, her scream was the last thing you heard before the freezing cold ice reached your skin.

You looked around for the man you're after, finding him unconscious along with five of the dead. You gripped his arm and yanked as hard as you could, flapping your wings in attempt to bring you closer to air. It seemed Jon regained his senses as he too helped bringing you up.

Getting out of the water, you flapped your wings which were seeming to be frozen and you almost cried, feeling helpless. Jon took hold of his sword behind you and you finally looked at your surroundings, the army of the dead standing in front of you. The cold winds didn't help your freezing body, and you struggle to breathe. Oh, how you wished Viserion was here, then he would blow fire to warm you up. A man on a horse came storming towards the two of you and turned out Jon knows the guy. Was it his uncle?

You flapped your wings again, this time succeeding, though it hurts but you forced through it. The man forced Jon on his horse and he started to leave, turning around to meet your eyes. You nodded subtly, facing the man who's bracing himself to fight and you followed suit. You don't think you'd be able to fly all the way to Daenerys.

You snapped your head to him as an idea popped into your mind. He has fire. "Hey!" He looked at you, eyes narrowing at his company. You motioned to his hand, "throw it at me!" He frowned and sighed, he's got no time for games. You flapped your wings and landed right in front of him.

"Do it!"

You flew upwards, wings still stiff but that won't last long now. The man threw his weapon and it hit your back, it stung like hell but the fire spreading onto your wings gave you much comfort and warmth. You dipped down and flew through the army, knocking down everything within reach. As they ran towards the man, you swept them all in fire. You fight back and forth, but the dead doesn't tire and you're feeling light headed.

Gathering all your strength, you grabbed the man with all your might and pulled, him also grabbing onto you in surprise. You fly high, the harsh winds extinguishing the fire. You got far enough before your wings gave up, you stumbled to the ground, your shoulder felt like it was on fire.

A familiar roar was the last thing you heard before your vision went black.

•°•°•°•

Daenerys stood on the wall, watching the sky beyond it. She can't help but hope for your return. Hope that you would somehow come back. She misses seeing your golden wings flying about in the sky, playing with her dragons. Her heart skipped a beat when a horse came running to her direction, an unconscious figure sitting on it. Jon Snow.

Her eyes searched for any signs of you, scanning the sky frantically. She holds her breath as she waits, never taking her eyes off the landscape. Daenerys gasped in surprise when Viserion roared and showed up from behind her, flying towards the direction Jon came from. _Bring her back_. She exhaled shakily before turning around, not taking her mind off of you, she walked blindly to see Jon.

•°•°•°•

The proclaimed King in the North woke up, spoke with Daenerys and decided to bend the knee. The King is no more, and Daenerys should feel happy. She felt a hole in her chest at your absence, the plan to take the dead as proof failed yet successfully, but you still hadn't came back.

They went and showed Cersei of it, went through several arguments but she agreed to help in the end. Daenerys felt unsure of her words, not trusting the Lannister Queen. Their struggle had been in vain.

•°•°•°•

They went back to Dragonstone, and as they set plans to move North, Viserion came. She waited with batted breath as she saw her child fly with ease in the sky, unharmed. She sighed in relief. Her heart jumped at the sight of another pair of smaller wings sitting on top of the dragon. She all but ran to Viserion when he landed on the shore, petting him before setting her eyes on you.

You seemed okay, for the most part. Your face was a little pale, you weren't flying, so the injury must not be visible. Daenerys let out a sob and embraced you, crying out her worries and anger. It lasted for several minutes before she pulled away slightly, hands never leaving your body. Her hand moved to your cheek and you shivered at her touch, realizing how much you've missed it.

"I missed you," She whispered to you before connecting her lips to yours, a weight lifting from her chest. Daenerys felt like she could finally breathe again. The kiss turned into little pecks and you hold her waist, pulling your body flushed against each other.

"I love you." You stopped at her words. Despite you always showing affection to each other, neither had ever declared the word yet. You knew in your heart that you love her, but certain insecurities hold you back from saying it. Hearing her words from her lips, you can't help the skip of your heartbeat.

Daenerys stood there, gauging your reaction. She's not going to take it back no matter what. She couldn't bear the thought of losing you, and she knew now that she'd protect you with her whole life. (Not that you'd allow that to happen.)

"I love you, too." She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, a smile now on her lips, her eyes crinkled from it. You grinned at her, this was a sight only you get to see, and you'd make sure to see it every damn day.

 _ **More Notes**_ : _I had another idea for this but couldn't find myself finishing it so um- yes. But tell me if you liked this? I think I'd probably write another AU with winged! reader bcs I just love it XD_

**_Thanks for reading!_ **


	5. Come Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just- soft stuff- it's short idk what to put here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted for some time. I got a lil block and couldn't seem to write anything good so I took a wee break. I tried to start something and got this. enjoy!

You absolutely hate being injured. Not that you could avoid it.. Ok so you could have avoided this one. But it's not like you would let someone else get stabbed through the heart and do nothing.. Okay it wasn't a real fight, so what? Practice makes perfect, it's what people say.

All you got was a bruised abdomen, sprained your ankle and a little bleeding from an accidental hit.. Ok it was a lot of blood, you were sure you're going to have trouble cleaning that shirt, or they probably threw it away already. But you're fine.

You are wearing clean clothes, your arm is all bandaged up, just a little throb every now and then from your ankle. You sighed as you shuffle around on the bed, feeling restless. Your thoughts drifted to Daenerys, where could she be right now. Groaning, you threw yourself to the side of the bed before getting up, minding your ankle you clutch at the stick you made in your boredom to help you, and start to walk.

You found Daenerys in her room, seemingly conversing with the second sons man.. what's his name? Dar- Daro? Doesn't sound right. They sat on the chair in the corner, probably talking about politics. The sound of your heavy walking disrupted their conversation, they turned their head simultaneously to see you walking to the bed- the _Queen's_ bed before plopping yourself down.

"Oh don't mind me just.. continue what you were doing, I'll just be here."

They exchanged a few other words that you were too lazy to comprehend, you glanced at them as Daario- yes that's his name- left the room. Daenerys turned her eyes to you and shook her head, "And aren't you supposed to be resting?" She walked over and situated herself beside you, head resting on her hand. You hummed.

"I am resting," She stared at you, seemingly not amused. "My bed is too cold without you." You send her a lopsided grin which earned you an eyeroll, but a smile graced her lips nonetheless. "You're a sap." She reached out her hand to your face and you leaned into it, basking in the warmth of her touch. You turned suddenly to mirror her position, wincing at the pain on your stomach and your arm.

Daenerys frowned, "Does it still hurt?" You simply nodded, "I'm fine," She doesn't seem convinced. "No one heals overnight, Dany. I'll be fine, promise." You opened your arms and wiggled your fingers, silently asking for a cuddle.

"Come closer." Hesitating for a moment, Daenerys carefully tucked herself against your body, arms wrapped around your midsection and feet tangling with yours. You sighed in content at the contact, relieved to be in her arms again.

Daenerys put her ears against your chest, listening to your heartbeat as it rhymes along with hers. She inhaled, filling her senses with your scent that's just so incredibly you. Tangled with you like this, she felt content, safe. She felt like home. and there's nowhere else she'd rather be.

You moved your hand through her hair as you cuddled, slowly undoing her braids as gentle as you can. "Your hair is so soft." You whispered to her only to be met with a chuckle. She looked up at you with the brightest eyes you will never get bored of, bumping her nose against yours. You stopped your motion, now using your hand to push her head towards you. You stopped mere inches apart, waiting for her to make the move.

Your lips met and your heart jumped, closing your eyes, your hand moved to her neck, the other moving to her waist. Daenerys pulled at your hair suddenly and latched her lips to your neck, making you gasp. Heat gathered in your lower belly and you grind yourself against her, only for her to stop her action.

Your breaths come in pants, both of you trying to control yourselves. With your injury, she would never let you do other activities besides resting and sleeping all day. You opened your eyes and were met with the sight of Daenerys, chest rising and falling rapidly, lips slightly swollen and pupils dilated. You let out a laugh, and her eyebrows rise at the sound as if to question you.

You leaned in and pecked her lips, "You're so beautiful." A blush ghosted her cheeks as she tried to hold in her smile, "You're not so bad yourself, my love." Your heart skipped at the name. "You love me?" You asked with a huge grin on your face. Daenerys rolled her eyes playfully and hummed, pretending to think over your question. "Admit it." You whispered, kissing the tip of her nose.

A yawn escaped you involuntarily and you snuggled closer to Daenerys, this time tucking your head under her chin. Her arms resuming their place around you and you sighed, ready to let sleep consume you. "Good night, Dany." She only hummed in response, tightening her hold as she pressed a kiss on your head.

Only when she felt your breathing slowed and a soft snore can be heard, did she utter the words _I love you_ before she succumbed to sleep herself. Little did she know, you heard her and went to sleep with a smile on your face.


End file.
